My Life
by Harleyschick101
Summary: Sakura leaves her friends behind when she runs away not knowing that she is pregnant with Saske's child.
1. WELCOME TO MY LIFE!

My Life

By: Harleyschick101

Saskue and Sakura will date in this story!

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters. If I did the unibrow kid (srry can't think of his name!) would already be dead! I love Sasuke!

Everything was going fine, but today everything would change for me that is. I had gone home with Saske and Naruto, but when I got there my home was on fire. Saske and Naruto had to keep me from going in the house. I noticed that Saske had held me to no end and he tried to keep from going in the house. Naruto had gone in the fire and came out with my parents I tried to get away from Saske to see my parents but Saske kept hold on to me tight.

"Sakura stop let Naruto help your parents." Saske said.

"No Saske let go of me." Sakura said.

"Sakura please let Naruto handle this." Saske said.

He let Sakura cry all she wanted but then she looked up and saw that Saske had let her cry she back away and noticed that this Saske held her but the real Saske would never do that in less she asked him to but that would never happen. Just then the real Saske came up behind her and said "Good you can recognize the real Saske and not another Jitsue (sp?) as she noticed he had in his hand a duffel bag she also noticed that he had a sad face he looked at her again and said "Your parents they're dead, Sakura." Sakura looked down crying then she said "why did they leave me like this. No family, no love, nothing."

That's when she realized the time had come she new when this would happen so she grabbed her duffel bag and took off running. Saske called after her to come back but she never turned back to look at them.

Four weeks later she was over a toilet throwing up. She never really did tell Saske that she was pregnant with his child…

Review Please this is a new story!

Thanks Harleyschick101


	2. running away from: Sasuke















Everything was going fine, but today everything would change for me that is. I had gone home with Saske and Naruto, but when I got there my home was on fire. Saske and Naruto had to keep me from going in the house. I noticed that Saske had held me to no end and he tried to keep from going in the house. Naruto had gone in the fire and came out with my parents I tried to get away from Saske to see my parents but Saske kept hold on to me tight.

"Sakura stop let Naruto help your parents." Saske said.

"No Saske let go of me." Sakura said.

"Sakura please let Naruto handle this." Saske said.

He let Sakura cry all she wanted but then she looked up and saw that Saske had let her cry she back away and noticed that this Saske held her but the real Saske would never do that in less she asked him to but that would never happen. Just then the real Saske came up behind her and said "Good you can recognize the real Saske and not another Jitsue (sp?) as she noticed he had in his hand a duffel bag she also noticed that he had a sad face he looked at her again and said "Your parents they're dead, Sakura." Sakura looked down crying then she said "why did they leave me like this. No family, no love, nothing."

That's when she realized the time had come she new when this would happen so she grabbed her duffel bag and took off running. Saske called after her to come back but she never turned back to look at them.

Four weeks later she was over a toilet throwing up. She never really did tell Saske that she was pregnant with his child…

Review Please this is a new story!

Thanks Harleyschick101


	3. The days go by one by one!

**T****his is a reminder. ****Flames will be use… ****To burn my brother! ****I'm very sorry ****For the wrong speling**

**They are ****Sasuke and Jutsu. ****Remember that my stories ****are fun to read ****And that I love p****eople who review!**

I have seen the changes and I know what happens.

Chapter 2 the last four months

Sakura sat at the doctors office waiting for the doctor(DUH!) she looked really bad in a way that you could tell she was pregnant and looked about five months along. In the room there was a teenager, two adults (mother and father), what was she going to tell her parents.

"Sakura, the doctor will see you now." the nurse said.

Sakura got up and looked at the couple she smiled and kept on walking.As she walked into the room the doctor asked her who was the father she said Uchiha Sasuke the doctor looked suprised. He told her that the baby would be due sometime in mid-may. She new that she needed to tell Naruto and Sauke but she didn't know how.

The next few weeks Sakura saw her teammates fight with other people but she sat on the side lines not even attempting to join. Sasuke looked happy when she showed up to the training, but then she sat down and looked really upset. Naruto went over there and asked what was wrong she just never said a word...

Sasuke: Harleyschick101 does not own Naruto or any of its characters because if she did she would put me and Saskura together.

Thank you Sasuke now remember to Revie. I love people who review


	4. READ!

Authors' Note!

I am very sorry for not updating! I have a lot of school since I am a senior and I want to graduate and leave the SHS school! So please be pation (sp) with me! I will update very soon!

Harleyschick101


End file.
